Back Together
by buffymorpher2000
Summary: Its like i'm ingoring the last books of animorphs but i started thinking of the story around #33 and it got a whole different spin to it than K.A.A mite have thought of.
1. prologue

NOTE: I CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA AFTER BOOK #33 (WHICH IS MY FAVORITE) AND SO IT GOTS ALOT OF DIFFERENT THINGS LIKE INSTEAD OF RACHEL ITS AX WHO IS DEAD. I'VE BEEN THINKING OF POSTING IT BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAN I MITE STOP.  
  
BACK TOGETHER  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
ITS THE YEAR 2015  
  
15 YEARS AGO AX WAS KILLED  
  
15 YEARS AGO TOBIAS WALKED AWAY  
  
15 YEARS AGO THEY WISHED IT WAS OVER  
  
BUT IN 15 YEARS IT NEVER DID END  
  
IN EVEN AFTER 15 YEARS THEY NEED TO GET STRONG  
  
CAUSE EVEN THOUGH ITS BEEN 15 YEARS  
  
WILL THEY EVER GET BACK THAT ONE?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........   
  



	2. *Flashbacks*

NOTE: IN THIS CHAPTER YOU'LL UNDERSTAND THE PROLOGUE EASIER.  
  
*FLASHBACKS*  
  
*YEAR 2015*  
  
A man sits in his room looking at a picture of a young group of 6 "kids" looking happy like nothing in the world was wrong. Atleast thats what people thought was going on.  
  
These "kids" were not kids. They were 6 warriors. Containing 4 humans, 1 Andalite, and 1 freak human/Andalite/hawk. They were the animorphs.  
  
The man sighs to himself when he says the word were. There are still animorphs him what Eric tells him, but only 4. I guess Jake didn't want to chance a traitor or maybe another death, but why should he care about Jake anymore. If it wasn't for him there still would be six animorphs instead of 4, but he made the choice. He made the final descion. I made the my final move.  
  
*15 years earlier*  
  
The animorphs are all in the barn in their usual spots.  
  
"Jake I know this seems like a good plan, but its to easy" Cassie said  
  
"Cass, listen we've gone over this many times. We got into the yeerk pool hidden in Eric's head since his sheld makes it to they can't detect us. Then we go to Visser 3's feeding room and set the bomb were he won't detect it. Well then set up a camera so we he leaves his host and they lock up Alloran we set off the bomb. Once the yeerks are distracted we storm in and free Alloran and other hosts. Trust me it'll work." Jake explained.  
  
(Jake, Cassie's right. We don't know how many guards are around and what if the visser comes back early?) I said  
  
"Guys I can't believe your second guessing this! Its a great plan and its the brake we are all waiting for!" Rachel said  
  
"I actually agree with Xena. Even if Visser3 comes back we got Ax."  
  
Ax just stood in the corner proud. I wish we could have had more time uncle.  
  
Later that night we were in the yeerk pool were the Visser had his feeding. Everything was going to plan. It was going to well. Too well indeed.  
  
"Jake, me and Ax finished putting in the bomb."  
  
(Yes Prince Jake everything is going as you wished.)  
  
Marco turned to me and Cassie.  
  
"I told you two there was nothing to worry about."  
  
Like always Marco spoke to soon. Just as everyone but Ax ,who as keeping graud, finished morphing flies Visser3 burst in the room.  
  
(Ax-Man morph!)  
  
(No time Tobias! Now get out!)  
  
(NO!)  
  
(Ax find a way out and Tobias come on.) Jake ordered  
  
(We can't just leave him!) I yelled  
  
(There is no other way! Now move!) Jake  
  
Jake and another fly pushed my fly morph out of the room.  
  
(There is nothing we can do man.)Marco said softly  
  
Everyone was silent as we were leaving, but then we heard a voice.  
  
(My friends he is to strong for me. I will not be taken and turn on you. So I bid you good-bye. Prince Alloran forgive me for what I must do. My friends forgive me as well. Tobias you made me proud and I know Elfangor would be just as pround you were his son.) The last part Ax said to me in private thought speak.  
  
(NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! Ax-man don't do it)I said  
  
(Ax stop!) Cassie said  
  
(Its not worth it!) Marco said  
  
(I'm sorry Ax.) Jake said  
  
(Don't give up!) Rachel said  
  
(Good-bye my friends. I'll always watch over you) Ax's final words  
  
When the explosion went off we were outside across the street. The others were unmorphed and I was morphed human. Cassie was crying and Jake was trying to comfort her. Marco sat on the curb and had his head down. Rachel looked like she was holding back tears as she walked toward me. Me I had my blank cold face on and held everything inside.  
  
"Tobias I'm sorry." Rachel grabbed my hand as she said this.  
  
"Its not your fault." I said then I let go of her hand and walked over to Jake.  
  
"Tobias..." Was all he said to me before I punched him  
  
"TOBIAS!" Cassie yelled as Marco grabbed me  
  
"ITS YOUR FAULT! I WARNED YOU! I SAID NOTHING IS THAT EASY! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN? MY UNCLE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! I HATE I HATE!" I screamed at him as he got up  
  
"Tobias its no ones fault! Ax knew the risks. I feel bad, bad guilt will do no good right now." Jake tried to tell me   
  
"SHUT UP! I'm sick of you. I'm sick of this. I'm through."   
  
"Tobias man what do you mean?" Marco asked  
  
"I mean I quit and I'm not coming back. You can try to find me, but you won't. Your on your own. I refuse to stick around and watch someone else died, because that BASTARD doesn't want to listen."   
  
As I walked away I never looked back. I heard Rachel call me name and Jake tell her I need time. Well he was wrong.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
*YEAR 2015*  
  
30Year old Tobias sits back in his sit as the memories start to fade away again. Suddenly the door opens and he turns to see Eric in the doorway.  
  
"What is it? I've done all my duties, helped those under our protection, and setup and executioned plans agaisnt the yeerks. Whats left?"I asked  
  
"Why whenever you see me you never just say hi?" Eric and I both laughed at his remark  
  
"Hi Eric."  
  
"Hi Tobias. We have a problem. Well you have a problem."  
  
"What problem do I have?"  
  
"Their looking for you Tobias."  
  
I stood up quickly.  
  
"Who the yeerks?"  
  
"No, not the yeerks."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"The animorphs. They want and need you back."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..............  
  
NOTE: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AND THERE IS MORE TO COME IF YOU LIKE.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Y ou Think He'll Come Back?

NOTE: Tobias is just mentioned in this part.  
  
  
YOU THINK HE WILL?  
  
*2015*  
*CASSIE'S BARN*  
*JAKE*  
  
"Why do we keep coming here?"Marco asked   
"Its where we always meet."I said  
"I know, but now Cassie lives alone in her parents house."He stared  
"Marco I guess its just memories."I said  
"Memories are over rated."Rachel said as she walked in.  
"Another cheery meeting with Xena."Marco joked  
  
Like always Rachel just took the joke and sat down on the hay. Ever since Tobias walked away Rachel has become an empty soldier. She'd do everything I'd say, but emotion she'd never show. Maybe if he comes back it'll be better. Then maybe I can make everything alright.  
  
"Sorry I'm late everyone, but I had to take care of somethings."Cassie said as she walked in  
"Its okay Cass. Rachel just got here anyway."  
"Well since we're all together. What is this meeting about Jake?"Marco asked  
"Its about the one thing we all really want. Its about getting Tobias back."As soon as I said that everyone looked shocked.  
  
*Rachel*  
  
I can't believe it. Tobias is coming back? How is that possibel?  
  
"Jake where is he? Where is Tobias? Is he coming now or later?"I asked  
"I don't know Rachel. I'm waiting to hear from Eric."  
"Eric? What does Eric got to do with anything?"Cassie asked  
"Does Eric know where Tobias is?"Marco asked  
"Eric told me he was coming today with Tobias answer soon."he said  
"How soon?"I asked  
"Is now soon enough?"  
  
I saw Eric walk in with a blank face. He didn't seem happy to see us. That only means that Tobias must have said no.  
  
"So Eric you found Tobias."Jake asked  
"Yeah I talk with him alot so I told him you guys want and need him back."  
  
I stood up and walked over to Eric.  
  
"So what'd he say?"I asked  
"Well he wasn't sure about it."  
"So he still wants nothing to do with us?"I asked  
  
I turned away from everyone trying to hold back the emotion threatening to overflow. Eric put his hand on my shoulder and said something only I could hear.  
  
"He still cares Rachel. He tries to hide it but I see it in his eyes."  
  
Then we both turned back to the group.  
  
"Anyway we had a long talk last night and he'll talk to you, but on his terms. First I'll call you soon and when I call he'll meet you at the Hork-Bajir valley. Also this meeting is just a meeting. There is no promises of getting back. Its just a meeting."  
  
With that said he walked away already knowing our answer will be yes. Atleast I will see him not matter what.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Call

NOTE: SORRY ITS TAKING ME SO LONG BUT I GOT SCHOOL, WORK, AND OTHER THINGS GOING ON. ALSO I'M NOT A BIG FAN OF MARCO SO THATS WHY THERE ISN'T ALOT OF HIM.   
  
THE CALL  
  
*CASSIE*  
  
Ever since Erek's visit everyone has been going crazy waiting. Personally I'm surprised Tobias is even giving us a meeting. I wonder where he has been and what he's been up to. Well these thoughts go around my head I see Jake and Marco talking over something well Rachel helps me feed some animals.  
  
Its so weird how we all are now. Jake is still the leader but he's more safe. Marco jokes around but he lost the spark in his eyes he had. Then we got Rachel who is and empty shell of herself. Everything she was is nothing now. Its so sad, but if we can get Tobias back maybe well the Rachel we love back. Finally I guess there's me. I'm still the same person, but now a days I'm less open with my ideas and well me and Jake aren't as loving toward eachother. He has to much guilt.  
  
"Cass?"  
"Yeah Rach?"  
"Do you think Tobias will forgive and come back?"  
"Truthfully Rach I don't know. He's been gone along time. Also, I thi  
  
RING RING  
  
"I'll get that." I said  
  
"Hello."  
"Cassie its Erek. He is ready to meet you but plans have changed."  
"Whats different?"  
"Well first of all you all are going to meet him where you guys tired up Jake when he was a controller and also you guys can't morph to get there. You must walk the whole time and when you get there he will approach you. If you don't follow any of these he will not talk with you then or ever again."  
"Fine its a deal."  
"Its not a deal. Its an order and understanding. Bye."  
  
Then he just hung up. When I hung up I turned to the group and told what he said. They all agreed, but we didn't really have a choice.  
  
*TOBIAS*  
  
I sat hidden in the trees when they arrived. I guess I was sizing them up. Its was kinda sad looking at them. Jake looked like he had a good upper body and so did Marco, but I could take them both. Though they both had tired faces and I could tell were looking around for me. Then we had Cassie who looked in high spirits though I could tell it was just an act for the group. Finally there was Rachel. She looked thin, bueatiful, strong, but sad. Its funny how at one moment you can close your heart to someone, but as soon as you see them you want to pick them up and kiss them.  
  
It took me 10years to be able to keep Rachel out of my heart. Now as I look at her its like 10years of work down the drain. Well atleast I can still hide my feeling from her so she won't know.  
  
"So where is he?"Marco asked Cassie  
"I don't know. Erek said he'd come to us."  
"Well than we'll wait for him."Jake said  
  
Jake. Just looking at him makes me want to punch his face in. I guess I'm not over my ager yet.  
  
"Of course we'll wait. Atleast I don't plan on leaving."Rachel said in a quiet voice.  
  
I guess Erek wasn't wrong when he said Rachel is more sad and quiet than outspoken and violent.  
  
"No one plans on leaving until Tobias comes Rach."Cassie said like a protective mother.  
"I don't know guys. I think Tobias isn't showing up."Marco stated  
  
Well I guess its time to prove Marco wrong. I stood up and came out of the trees out infront of my old friends.  
  
"Whats wrong Marco? Lost your faith in me?" I said  
  
As soon as I spoke everyone looked at me and said the samething at the same time.  
  
"Tobias?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............  
ALSO TO THAT ONE REVIEWER. SORRY ABOUT SPELLING IT ERIC BEFORE. I DIDN'T REALIZE IT TILL YOU POINTED IT OUT.  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Meeting

THE MEETING  
  
*RACHEL*  
  
I can't believe it. Tobias is standing right infront of me. He looks so good. How did his body age?  
  
Well you guys wanted a metting so aren't you going to talk?He asked  
  
We all just stood there not really knowing what to say.  
  
Well? I'm a busy guy. Can we get this over with.Tobias said  
Tobias you know why you are here. Jake spoke up  
  
When Tobias looked at Jake I could see such fire in his eyes. I really wouldn't want to be Jake right now.  
  
Well Jake from what I've been told you guys need and want me back. Yet I find myself not caring.  
Than why did you come? Cassie asked  
Why? Its simple really. I came here just to show you guys what I've become. Look at me! I have such a great life.  
So again I ask Tobias. Why did you come to our meeting if your so happy? Cassie was trying to get at something the rest of us could find.  
  
Tobias smiled at Cassie as if she won some prize. They just stared at eachother like none of us were there.  
  
Well aren't you clever? Yet not as clever as me. I know what your thinking and no its not because of Rachel. I mean sure she is part of it but the rest was I wanted to rub it in your face Jake.  
  
Well I felt shocked Tobias turned from Cassie and got in Jake's face.  
  
You thought I would go away and come back realizing how much I need you guys. Well guess what? I didn't need you at all. By myself I've destroy many yeerk fronts and built the chee network to a new level. Also I'm human with the morphing powers and no the Ellimist was not involved. I went to Erek and he made a copy of the one you guys have and made adjustments. You see the chee look at the cube as a gift and curse in one. Not a weapon. Which means they can advance it. How do you feel now Jake? I know how I feel and I still hate you with all I got. So I choose again to walk away. I'd rather die than take orders from you. So you can go to hell.  
  
Just as he started to walk away Jake grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
*Tobias*  
  
As soon as Jake laid a hand on me I grabbed his throught and push him into a tree.  
  
Don't you dear touch me!!!  
  
Marco knocked me down but I took him with me and got up faster. Once up I punched Marco in the stomach and he went down hard. Then I went at Jake again but this time Rachel got infront of him. I grabbed her to push her aside but once my hands were on her I couldn't let go. Our eyes locked and we moved to eachother but when we got dangerously close I turned away. Trying to control my feelings that screamed for her. I heard Jake cough as Cassie helped him up.  
  
Don't punish them Tobias. he said  
What? I asked  
You want to hate me than hate me, but don't punish them. Push all your anger aside and come back. Once we win it'll be just you and me. If you want to have a go at me than than we will. No morphs just us. You get that chance just come back. You come back and you can't push the hate aside than leave again, but atleast give it a try. Don't punish them for my mistakes.  
  
I looked at him in the eyes. His eyes seemed dead and I bet mine seemed hate filled. Than I looked at the rest of them. Marco getting up from the ground, Cassie looking at me with worry and sadness, and Rachel. Well she just looked at me pledding. I atleast own it to her. Or do I?  
  
I need to think. I said  
  
I morphed to my hawk form. Since I was now a human with the power my hawk morph seemed as young as before.  
  
(I'll contact you with my answer. Till than this is good-bye. Well see if I choose a hello and second chance.)  
  
As I took off I could feel their eyes on me.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
NOTE: Sorry its so late but I got sick and things just kept me from writing. Sorry again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Standing Alone

Left Standing  
  
*Jake*  
  
We all stood there just staring. For 15min we stood there staring at the space our once friend stood in and walked away in. Everyone was silent until marco decided to speak up.  
  
"Well that was wonderful. I knew we were wasting our time. I know he was just going to walk away on us again!"Marco said  
  
"Shut up Marco." Rachel said  
  
I was shocked that Rachel spoke up. Its been so long since I've seen the old Rachel.  
  
"Oh know you want to speak up! One look at your bird-boy and the old Rachel is back! Were was she when we needed her?! Why didn't she stick up for us when we were watching someone we need walk out again?!"Marco screamed  
  
"Cause maybe I didn't feel like helping you. Maybe I'm sick of watching this group slowly die. Why should I stuck up for us when were not even a group anymore?! You think Tobias is going to solve our problems just by coming back?! Maybe its to late to solve anything."Rachel said  
  
With that said I watched Rachel walk off. As soon as she did Marco shaked with anger turned and walked away as well. Cassie and I were the only ones left. Instead of walking away she walked up to me.  
  
"I'll go talk to Rachel. I'll calm her down and bring. You do the same for marco."Cassie said  
  
After she said that she began to walk away but I grabbed her arm.  
  
"Cassie I'm losing them. I know Tobias hates me but we need him. I also know I'm losing you but I need you too. More than you know I need you."  
  
She didn't say anything she listened and left. There I was standing there. All alone.   
  
"And than there was one."I said and than I too walked, but I was walking after Marco. I will keep this group together.  
  
*Rachel*  
  
I was at the park sitting on one of the swings. Since school was in session no children were around. I wanted to be alone so when I felt someone behind me I knew it was Cassie. She always finds me when I want to be alone.  
  
"Cassie can't you let me be alone for once." I said  
  
"Now if I was Cassie do you really think that would stop her? Even if it did its not stopping me."  
  
When I heard that voice I frooze and when he sat next to me I was afraid to turn my head. So he put his hand on my chin and turn my head toward him for me. So there I was staring at Tobias. Yes Tobias.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing but I over heard the fight and followed you here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you were pretty upset and I was hoping I could possibly help in some way."  
  
I looked in his eyes and I could tell he was being as sincere as ever before. And if I wasn't already shocked he took my hand in his.  
  
"Rachel I don't know if I'm ever coming back, but you should stay. I had to leave because if I stayed I would have done something horrible to Jake. I guess I kinda left for the group and myself. I'm telling you this because you deserve and explanation and I'm telling you this so maybe you can see that even though your damn anger you need to be with them. Maybe I will come back but I need to do some thinking. You should too."  
  
"Tobias...." "Shhh.. No words Rachel."  
  
Then he got up to walk away but as soon as he turned around he stopped and turned back to me.  
  
"Here's some good luck for you."  
  
He kissed me. I couldn't believe it. The look in his eyes told me he couldn't either. But we both smile and I was still smiling even as I saw him disappear once more.  
  
Right Cassie walked up to me.  
  
"Rachel.."  
  
"Cassie shut up and don't ruin the moment I just had. I'll go back to the group in alittle while so either leave or just sit here with me and be silent."  
  
So we sat here and I have the feeling things could work out.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
SORRY FOR IT BEING SO LATE BUT I JUST LOST THE PASSION FOR THE STORY FOR A LONG TIME. 


	7. Time to choose

*Time To Choose*  
  
*TOBIAS*  
  
As I flew away from Rachel I kept asking myself what I just let happen? How could I do such a thing as to kiss her? What made me do it? A deep part of my mind decided to answer that one for me. It simply said you love her and you know it. She is and will always be everything you heart will ever need. As soon as I flew back into my room I was greeted with Erics smiling face.  
  
"So how did everything go?" he asked  
"I went there to shut them down but now I don't know what to do." I admitted  
"Wow Rachel had that big of an effort on you?"  
"NO! It wasn't all her. Though I did kiss her."  
"WHAT?!"  
"But its not what you think. The kiss well I just couldn't stop myself but the main thing that got to me was something Jake said."  
"What did he say?"  
"That I should punish them for my hate towards him."  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"I have no idea. What do you think I should do?"  
  
*JAKE*  
  
When Marco and I arrived back at the barn we saw Rachel and Cassie whispering to eachother. As different as that was the strangest of all was the big smile plastered on Rachels face.  
  
"Whats gotten into Xena?" Marco asked  
"I have know idea but lets go find out." I said as we walked over to them.  
"Ladies" I started to say "Is there something you would like to share."  
"No Jake there is nothing you need to know." Rachel said well glaring at me  
"Cassie?" I asked with pleading eyes  
"No jake everything is good. I'm sure you and Marco want to talk to if you don't mind we'd like to get back to our conversation." Cassie said in a hurtful way  
  
As we walk to the other side of the barn I could feel the group braking apart. I could feel me and Cassie distancing beyond my control. When Marco and I sat down on some hay to start our own conversation I looked back at Cassie feeling an empty place with in my heart.  
  
*MARCO*  
  
I never though I'd see the day when Cassie would be as cold as ice to Jake. I'm not sure whats going on with them at this point. Hell I didn't even think I cared but I guess were all changing now. Now that we've seen Tobias. Maybe seeing the once innocent kind heart bird boy turned into a bitter man has open our eyes alittle more to the happening that are going on around us. The tree hugging mother of the group is now just a loyal friend to Rachel and the freeze queen to me and Jake. Jake is a heart broken leader with pain and regret locked up inside him. Rachel went from xena to depressed empty shell back to xena on a mission. Who the hell knows where that came from. Then last of all there is me. Lately I felt like I wish this would all end. I didn't even care what the outcome would be. Funny though that Tobias changed that for me. He showed me that though he was gone he still cared, Sure he walked anyway and I pointed that out and sure he fought with me and Jake but he came. He came and he cares. I decided to start listening to Jake when I realized the importance of what the words he was saying ment.  
  
"We have to stay together Marco. If we proved we're a team and on eachothers side than maybe Tobias may think its a good idea to come back. Today he saw anger and guilt and a group of four slowly dying from with in. Who would want to come back to something like that?"  
"Jake we have something he wants though."  
"What do we have?"  
"Rachel."  
  
We both looked at her the same time and I swear I saw a spark flash in Jakes eyes.  
  
  
*CASSIE*  
  
I saw them looking at us. Well actually they were looking at Rachel. I knew what they were thinking and I wasn't going to let them use Rachel as a way to get Tobias back. I feel that either way he decides they'll find a way to work out what their feeling. If Jake and Marco try to interfere I fear Tobias will turn from Rachel be lost to her as well as us forever. All though I could see Rachels eyes wonder off in happiness I must worn her of them.   
  
"Rachel."  
"Yes Cassie?"  
"I'm so glad about what happened between you and Tobias but I think that you better watch out."  
"What do you mean Cass?"  
"I mean Jake and Marco mite try anything to get Tobias back. As you saw he is very bitter when it comes to this group. Some more than others and if he feels or finds out you, Jake, and Marco are using his emotions in anyway you know what will happen. We, all of us, mite never see or hear from him in anyway."  
"I know Cass. Don't worry now that I have him I'm never letting go."  
  
It made me smile inside and out seeing the look of love and determination in Rachel's eyes.  
  
*RACHEL*  
  
Cassie's words really made me think. I can't let Jake and Marco know what happened. Nor can I let have any part to do with any thing that concerns between me and Tobias. Today and the play ground I felt something from myself as well as him that I haven't felt in a long time. He loves me and I won't let that feeling or knowledge go. Wether or not he comes back I will be with him. Sure I have to fins him fast but he is mine. Always has been always will be. Its been 15years but nothing changed. Cassie says he's bitter but he is still my Tobias. Something can't and never will change. Well Cassis and I were enjoying our conversation Jake and Marco walked over to us again and Jake sarted to speak.  
  
"We ned to stop this. How do we expect to get Tobias back if we can't even work as a team? He needs to see that we are able to work together as one to get things done or he is just going to figure all this isn't worth the trouble."  
  
After Jake made his statement Cassie decided to make her own point.  
  
"Jake how are we supposed to act as on big family if we don't trust eachother. If we come off as fake to Tobias than maybe he'll walk away faster than before."  
  
Sudenly we all heard a voice and someone enter the barn.  
  
"You know you guys don't make me want to come back, but when have I let you stop me before."  
  
We all looked up and saw Tobias standing before us with a half smile on his face. We new he was back. Well atleast for now.  
  
  
The END OR TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING OR NOT SO I'M LEAVING IT UP TO U GUYS. 


End file.
